


The Ultimate Rupauls Drag Race Oneshot Book

by AshShad0ws



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, requets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshShad0ws/pseuds/AshShad0ws
Summary: Request anything female x male, in or out of drag, any queen you like.Here you can find all your favourite queens being adorable and really anything you like!If you want to request queen x queen feel free, although I will be posting those in a separate book up now!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are OPEN, feel free to give one, I don't mind, I'll get it done for you huntie x  
> But, remember, this is QUEEN X READER ONLY, But you can find queen x queen right here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633447

So! You're here for oneshots.

Well. Currently I'm just going to write some, feel free to request what you like, I'll write anything fem!Reader x queen.

Requests may take a couple days as I'm going to ensure chapters are at least 1000 words.

If you're looking for queen x queen oneshots I have a book for those as well (Link in summary!)

Have fun and most of all, enjoy the oneshots!


	2. Katya Zamolodchikova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with Katya was fun, the shenanigans of every day life were made so much more interesting with her stupid jokes and comedic moments.  
> Trixie was always there to calm the two of you down and stop you from going overboard but she knew something you didn't want getting out.  
> A simple drunken night was all that was needed for Trixie to show Katya your deepest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first oneshot, hope you enjoy it, and if you want one writing just leave a comment on the queen and what you would like me to do theme wise and I'll get it done.

"I can't believe you've got me doing this" you sigh to yourself, walking over to the pole in the centre of the room. Katya had requested you show her and Trixie your pole dancing skills, and you agreed for some reason, knowing she was completely out of it and wouldn't remember by the morning.  
Seven years you had known Katya, and in all that time you had never seen her this drunk.  
Of course she'd been drunk around you, many any times, but not quite this drunk. And yeah sure, you'd had a few drinks but you were tipsy at most.  
Standing in the centre of the room you brace yourself against the pole attached to the room from floor to ceiling.  
"Don't fall off" Trixie giggles, tipsy as well. You giggle back, holding on and going for the perfect circle. With a bit of a stumble you land back on your feet, a laugh escaping Katya's lips.  
"Come on bitch! I know you can do it properly, do what you do when you're out" You shoot Katya a smirk, going again, hoisting yourself up a little higher and letting go with your arms as you spin. You lean back to look at the two queens, spinning slowly. Trixie claps, and Katya stands up, pulling a dollar bill from her shoe, stuffing it in your mouth as you come to a stop. You go back to an upright position, spitting out the money and dropping from the pole, landing on the ground with a thud. Immediately you hear Katya burst out laughing, and turning your head you see her hunched over grasping her stomach.  
You join Trixie in giggling and shift your weight so you are sat on your knees. Reaching up you grab a hold of Katya and use her to hoist yourself up, although given her current state and the far too high stilettos she loses balance, causing you both to fall. You close your eyes, bracing yourself for contact with the floor. The fall is unusually long given your slightly intoxicated state, but before long you feel your back hit the floor, the air being knocked out of you.  
You feel Katya's body land on yours, after all you did pull her over as well, but you feel something soft pressed against your lips and wonder what it is.  
You open your eyes, quickly realising Katya's lips are against yours. You do nothing to stop it, simply closing your eyes once more, giving in to the kiss. It has been so long since your last you almost couldn't remember how good it felt, but your moment with Katya was proof it was as good as you thought.  
A sudden cough in the background caused Katya to flinch, the moment coming to an end as she slowly pulled away. Trixie was stood above the two of you, trying to conceal a grin. She knew you had a thing for the not-so-Russian blonde, even though you hadn't told her. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed" Trixie wasn't tired, you could tell, but you got the sense it was so you and Katya could have a little alone time. Kata hummed in response, continuing to stare off into space. Trixie waited for a simple nod from you before swiftly exiting the room. Once she as gone all was quiet once more. With a sigh you lean back into your chair, closing your eyes and imaging Katya's kiss once more. It was slightly different to last time though, deeper and more passionate as the two of you kissed one another. Katya took charge of the kiss, swiping her tongue across your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You part your lips slightly and she does too, the two of you engaging in what is more of a sexually driven kiss. It's passionate and the kiss becomes something more frantic, more desperate. Your hands find their way to her hair as hers run down your sides and up your back, where she puts her hands in your hair, tugging slightly. You now find your hands on her waist and her kisses leave your lips, trailing down towards your neck. You tilt your head slightly as she does so, hands exploring each others bodies as you let out a soft sigh.  
Soon enough Katya's lips are back on your own as the two of you lustfully make out, tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths. Once she has one she begins to kiss down your neck again, continuing further, kissing along your exposed collarbone and down to the neckline of your shirt. Every now and then she nibbles slightly, causing you to giggle as she does so. 

 

"Turn it off" You groan as blinding light hits you in the face. You squint, head pounding and through your fingers you see Trixie stood by the window. You quickly realise it's the sun blinding you and a wave of panic floods over you.  
"What time is it?!" You exclaim, seeing that Trixie is in fact without makeup on and completely dressed and ready for the day.  
"Late enough, now get up." She demands, "And go get a wash" she points to the hall where the bathroom is and you get up walking in that direction, going straight to the bathroom. Katya is in there already, staring at herself puzzled. You see her bright red lipstick is hardly there, and what's left is smudged big time. You yourself wonder why it looks like that, and you realise as soon as you catch sight of yourself in the mirror across the room.  
Your hair is a mess, and your lips, jawline, neck and chest are covered in bright, red lipstick stains.  
"Do you know why it's like this?" Katya asks, turning to face you. Her final word is cut off slightly as she catches sight of you.  
"I can take a guess" You say, walking up to the sink where she is stood and taking the washcloth, dunking it in the already prepared water. Once you've wrung it out slightly you begin to scrub off the red lip-shaped marks, Katya next to you taking off the makeup she left on by accident last night.  
Once you're clean you leave the room to go get changed before going back into the lounge to see Trixie and Katya sat watching TV.

The silence is tense, the air so thick you could slice through it with one of Trixie's nails if you so wanted to. But you don't. You wish someone would speak up rather than have this awkward silence you're sat in. But of course it would be awkward, you woke up to see Trixie staring at you only to find yourself covered in Katya's lipstick. Needless to say you don't remember what happened, otherwise you would know why you were covered this morning.  
"So" Katya pipes up. "Why don't you tell us what happened last night, Trixie?" The two of us simultaneously turn to look at her and she shrugs.  
"I left the two of you two it. I'm guessing by the amount of makeup that was smeared on y/n this morning you two had a pretty fun time"  
"Oh come on, you know more than you're letting on" I stare at her and she shrugs, looking between us.  
"Look at you two, you're both mad for each other and you don't even realise it. It took me to get Katya and you drunk for the two of you to even touch each other. Just fuck already, please, it'll be so much less tense. And I know Katya would love that contact" I feel my cheeks heating up and I turn to see Katya giggling. She reaches over to the coffee table, opening the small drawer.  
"You want me to give her contact?" Katya asks. "You really want me to?" Trixie nods in response and Katya throws something at me. I catch it swiftly and look at it. I hear Trixie sigh. As I look over it I see in large lettering the word 'CONTACT'  
Katya giggles to herself, and Trixie just sits shaking her head.  
"I should have seen that one coming" She sighs, hiding a smile. "Now then, are you two going to get together or what?"


	3. Rupaul pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working with the camera crew is no easy job. When Ru calls you into her office you fear the worst.  
> You'd always done everything correctly, always done what you were told, and yet she called you in, leaving you to wonder why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my second chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first and will enjoy this one as well.  
> Requests are open if you'd like to see something specific, just leave a comment and I can get it done for you.  
> Enjoy!

Your heart races as you stand outside the pearl white door to Ru's office.  
You had been stood talking with the crew, talking about how the season had progressed. You had been conversing about who we thought might have won when Natalie had come up to you, asking to speak in private, where she said that Ru wanted to see you. Immediately. You had set off at that moment, walking across the site to the building that no one wants to go into. It was the building where Ru invited people into talk to them about the show when they had been accepted to come and compete, and where she got ready. But there was one thing that the building was renowned for. It was where you were fired for doing something wrong.  
Your nerves are getting the best of you, but you don't show it, holding your head high as you walk over to the building. You try to think positively, knowing you have done nothing wrong, especially since filming hasn't even started yet, but the buildings past did unnerve you, even after 4 years of climbing the ranks and getting to the top, now being the head of the filming crew you still wonder, what possibly could have been done wrong?

Finally you pluck up the courage to raise your hand and knock on the door.

Your knocking is answered by Ru's soft reply, signifying you can enter.  
Plucking up the little courage you have you push open the door, allowing it to open slowly. Ru is watching you and she gestures for you to take a seat in front of her. You sit in the seat, staring at your lap. Nothing is said, you can only hear Ru moving around sheets of paper.  
"How long have you worked here?" Ru asks. You look up at her, eyes being averted to the posters around the room. The posters are of past winners, up to the winner of last season, Jinkx Monsoon. There iss also the runners up, and of course pictures of herself.  
"Four years" You replied quietly, analysing the posters, your eyes lingering exceptionally long on those of Ru. It had always impressed you how she managed to look so flawless all the time, how her hair and makeup were always done to perfection and how her outfits were so carefully designed and picked out to match the occasion.  
"You've done quite well, haven't you?" She asks, looking up. Your eyes snap to meet hers and you shrug.  
"I suppose" You mumble, now looking at the desk. You can feel your heart is racing faster than it was when you were standing by the door and you were still very nervous, despite the fact you could tell at this point Ru wasn't going to fire you.

"You don't sound very happy y/n, do you like your job here?" Behind Ru's calm tone you sense there is worry. You look up, making eye contact with the queen who is completely in drag, ready for the photoshoot she had in half an hours time.  
"Yes!" Your answer sounds hurried and so you cough, "I mean, yes, of course I'm happy with my job" Ru smiles a little at your outburst of enthusiasm for working with the crew. You feel your cheeks begin to heat up but decide to dismiss it, attempting not to show your obvious embarrassment.  
"Now that is out of the way, I have a proposal for you" You raise an eyebrow at Ru, who stands, walking over and looking out of the window. She gazes out over the site, a satisfied sigh making its way from her lips.  
"Yes?" You try not to sound too eager to find out what her proposal is, but deep down you're jumping up and down excitedly, like a child in a candy store with two weeks of pocket money.  
"So" she begins, "I've spoken with the production team and they have decided, since you have been here for such a long time inputting such a large amount of useful ideas, they want you as part of the team" You sink back into the chair, the moment hitting you suddenly. You're wanted as part of the production team? You?

"Yes you" Ru chuckles, now facing you. You realise you've obviously said it out loud and blush.  
You stay sat and you just give yourself a moment to think. Do you want to be part of the production team? The crew are like family to you, but it is Rupaul asking and who could say no to Rupaul Charles' natural charm.  
"So, what will be your answer?" Ru gives you a hopeful look and you stand, looking up to create eye contact between the two of you.  
"Yes. I'll do it" You say. A large smile makes its way onto Ru's face, you can see that she is obviously delighted.  
"You'll still be able to work alongside the crew, I know how close you all are and I don't want to separate that" You smile up at Ru.  
"Thank you" You say  
"No, thank you. But I do have one last question before you go" Ru takes a step closer to you, so close you can smell her perfume.  
"And what might that be?" You ask playfully.  
"Dinner?"


	4. Bianca Del Rio - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your friends take you out for a birthday surprise you really do get a birthday night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the third oneshot, it's a little longer than the previous two. Speaking of them, I hope you have enjoyed the previous two one-shots and enjoy this one as well.
> 
> Requests are still open if you'd like to request something.
> 
>  
> 
> f/1 - female friend 1  
> f/2 - female friend 2

"Come on, It'll be fun, we promise" You knew you shouldn't have told f/1 and f/2 to surprise you for your birthday. When they had asked two months ago you hadn't had the chance to think about it, and here you were. They pull you out of the car and around to the front of the large building. You walk through the doors and they give three tickets to the man sat looking bored in the booth. He tears them slightly and hands them back to f/1. The girls each take one of your arms and pull you through the double doors into the decorated room.  
"Which table was it" f/1 asks, leading you towards the stage.  
"3" f/2 replies, and they begin looking at table numbers as they drag you through the dark room. The three of you wind around table after table trying to find the one numbered 3.  
A couple minutes and a lot of pulling later you finally find your seats. Your table is right front centre of the stage, and you immediately begin having second thoughts about the whole situation.  
"Are you sure this is our table?" You stutter, nervous. They nod in unison, sitting down, leaving the seat nearest to the stage for you. You don't move and the two of them glare at you. Hesitantly you walk toward your seat, pulling the chair out slowly, hoping that one of them will offer to swap with you, but neither do. Once you're sat down they pass you a menu so you can order food and drink for the show.

The three of you sit quietly and chat for a while, waiting for the show to start. You're so engaged in your conversation you don't realise how quickly the room fills.  
"Alright, alright, shut up, the shows starting" Your head whips around to the stage and you see a woman stood in the centre dressed in a long, form fitting dress, covered in sequins from top to bottom. You blink a couple times and look again at her face, suddenly realising it wasn't a 'her' at all. You feel your jaw drop open as you stare; you suddenly find the person on stage is staring at you.  
"Just realised I'm a man?" You nod slightly, continuing to stare up at the man on stage. "You can shut your mouth now, sweetie, moment is over" You quickly close your mouth, maintain eye contact and he smirks, seeing your embarrassment. "There you go" he says, walking backwards and introducing himself as "Bianca Del Rio" to the rest of the audience.

Throughout the show he makes numerous comments towards you; seeming almost as if he is picking on you purposefully. Most likely due to the fact you're sat right front centre, but also because of the little incident at the beginning of the show. Despite feeling a little more anxious with every comment you cant help but feel as if there is a little flirting going on. Every time your friends say something to you or him he gives you a small smile, not to mention the look he gives you every time you crack a smile.  
As the show comes to the interval you watch as he goes off stage, only to come back a minute or two later with someone by his side, they stand in the wing and you can see them from the corner of your eye speaking. You look away when you see him pointing to you, looking down at the table. You take a sip from your pepsi, listening in to your friends speaking nonsense, hoping the man playing Bianca hadn't noticed you looking when he had pointed you out.

It wasn't long before the show started up again, and every time the man on the stage smiled in your direction you felt yourself wanting to ask more and more questions. Why was he impersonating a woman? Why was he so funny? What did he look like without the makeup on?  
You knew you would never get to ask, but the thoughts played in your head over and over again anyway.  
There was so many things running through your head your mind wandered off, and your attention was diverted elsewhere.  
"Are you paying attention to me?" Your thoughts are rudely disturbed and you shake them from your head. As your eyes focus you see Bianca right in front of you. You look at him wide eyed and he holds his hand out for you to take.  
Without thinking you take it and stand up, allowing the man in the dress to lead you across the room to the stairs. After climbing the stairs and walking across the stage your senses finally come to you and you realise where you are.  
You keep walking and stop when you are told to. You keep your eyes down on the wooden panelling of the floor, but you can't help but notice f/1 and f/2 giggling to one another. You take in a deep, shaky breath.  
"Shy?" He asks, not speaking into the microphone. You nod your head slightly, knowing it was more anxiety than shyness, but you're already up on stage.  
There's no point asking to go and sit back down now, you wouldn't want to be a buzzkill to the many people you can sense watching your every move.  
"Now, sweetheart, what I'm going to need you to do is stand here for a couple minutes and talk to my audience while I go change. I won't be long I promise" I nod and he hands you the mic, leaving the stage.

You take a deep breath, closing your eyes and counting to ten. You re-open them and imaging you're talking to yourself in the mirror.  
"Good evening everybody" you say, trying to hide your nerves. Your friends are smiling at you and you plaster a grin on your face. "Are you all enjoying the show?" You ask, receiving the word yes and a few claps. This is easier than you thought. "Bianca will be returning in a few minutes, but for now has asked me to stand in. Naturally, I know absolutely nothing about being funny, so I guess I'll just take questions?" Your friends nod at you.  
"Who are you?" You hear a man shout from the back.  
"Who am I?" You reply, "Honestly I could ask you the same thing" That receives a couple giggles and you smile to yourself. "Give us a wave" You say and he does. "and by the looks of it" You say, squinting to see him in the dimly lit area he is sat in, "the gentleman you're sat with has no idea who you are either" that gains a few more laughs and before you know it you hear Bianca's voice once more.  
"I'm back!" she shouts, a small cheer erupting from the crowd. "Was she good?" Bianca asks. Your friends cheer loudly, and a couple other people join in in the background.  
"You did horrible. But it was your first time" She gives you a sweet smile and you feel the heat rising to your cheeks. "Now then, since you did such a good job I think you deserve something to celebrate that" With that she gestures to the side where two men wheel on a trolley. On it there is a cake with the words 'happy birthday' iced on. You look at your friends, of whom are grinning from ear to ear.  
"Happy birthday y/n!" your friends shout.  
"Hey. Hey! Fangirls in the front row! Quieten down or I'm going to have to call security." You chuckle, receiving a wink from Bianca. "Anyway, that's about all the time we have tonight, thank you for coming and remember, every time you book me you're paying for one of my dogs to go through college, goodnight!" With that the curtains close and Bianca turns to you, "Lets go before the girls get onto the stage. That way I can get to know you better" He walks off and you follow close behind him all the way to the dressing room.  
Once you're there he gestures for you to take a seat by the mirror, which you do.  
"So, y/n, was it?" You nod, "Glad I got that right for starters. Do you know who I am?" he says. You shake your head.  
"All I know is you're a man in a wig who goes by Bianca Del Rio" He chuckles, opening a suitcase, pulling out a pack of makeup wipes.  
"Bianca is my stage name, you can call me Roy" he says. You smile and watch as he carefully removes his wig, packing it in his suitcase before turning his attention to the mirror. He begins to wipe off his makeup and you watch as he goes from looking more like a woman to looking more like a man. It takes him a short while to wipe it all off but the time is filled with idle chit chat and a few jokes. 

"So you really have no idea who I am?" He says as the two of you walk down a hall towards the exit. You shake your head once more.  
"Look, I've told you time and time again, I've no idea who you are. Drop the subject already." He looks you up and down, a big grin appearing on his face.  
"You're a feisty one, now then, how about we get to know each other over a bottle of wine?" You nod and he leads you to a car, opening the door for you to get in.


	5. Katya Zamolodchikova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya likes to keep certain things to herself.  
> When Trixie and Violet turn up unannounced they get the surprise of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this request was written for .. , I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that's your username that's what it showed up as.  
> This took me a little longer than normal due to a bad wrist and the fact it deleted itself, not to mention the length of the chapter itself, I couldn't help myself.  
> Requests for queen x reader are open, but I do have one in the queue, of which at the point you are reading this I am either writing or have written, but yes, do feel free to request, and if you want queen x queen you can go check out my other story! (link in chapter 1 summary)

"How long will you be here for?" Katya had just returned from her tour, and you knew she wasn't going to be here long, she never was. She was lurking in the doorframe, watching you from afar. You could see her in the reflection of the microwave, and you were simply happy to see her again. For weeks, even months at a time, you would have to feel lonely, for all but maybe an hour a day. It was difficult not getting to see your partner, but you dealt with it.  
"I'm here all week, I only have one show, Wednesday night" It had been six weeks since you had seen her last, and to know she had a week with you was something that caused you to smile. You hear Katya walking up to you, her bright red heels you'd caught a glimpse of earlier clicking loudly on the hardwood floor.  
You feel her arms wrap around your waist and you lean back into her embrace, smiling to yourself you close your eyes, getting lost in the feeling.  
She removes one of her arms, only to replace it a moment later, pushing something hard into your stomach. You look down to see she is holding a box, gently pressing it into your stomach.  
"Katya" you begin, but she silences you, forcing the box into your hand.  
You stare at it for a short while, not sure what to do. She never brings you back gifts, she usually doesn't have the time for buying gifts.  
"Open it" Katya's voice is soft, and she watches closely over your shoulder as you lift the lid to the small, red and gold box.  
You place the lid down on the counter top, moving the thin piece of fabric, revealing a pendant. You reach into the box, carefully lifting the piece of jewellery from its protective wrappings.  
A small smile makes its way onto your lips as you look over the piece. It consists of a long, golden chain, and attached is a beautiful blood red, teardrop shaped ruby.  
"It's beautiful" Your voice is quiet, eyes fixated to the crimson stone. Katya reaches round, taking the pendant from your hands. She carefully fastens it around your neck, ensuring not to catch any of your hair in the mean time.  
You turn to her, still smiling, seeing that she also smiling.

"I think I might go for a smoke" You pull your tin of hand rolled cigarettes from the kitchen drawer. "You coming?" Katya shakes her head, and you shrug. The two of you were trying to stop, but you just felt the need to have just one. You weren't stressed out or feeling upset you just needed one.  
You pull a single cigarette from the tin before putting it back in the drawer, grabbing the lighter from beside where you keep the tin.  
"I'll be back in five" You shout through to her as you leave, closing the door behind you. With that you make your way to the stairs, knowing the elevator was much slower than you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure she's in?" Violet asks for what Trixie through must have been the fifth time since they got out of the cab.  
"Yes, the windows are open" Trixie knew Katya was in, she always was when she had time off. Violet and Trixie were in Boston for a few days, having a few shows to attend to while they were here. Trixie had remembered Katya lived here and mentioned it to Violet. Violet had thought it a rather nice idea, not having seen Katya for a while. After Rupauls Drag Race the girls were quite close with one another and kept in touch, especially Trixie, Katya and Violet.  
The two of them were currently stood in the elevator, waiting patiently for it to get to the second floor. Trixie had used the key Katya had given her to get into the apartment block and chosen to take the elevator rather than the stairs, her new heels not being as comfortable as she'd like. Violet was stood staring at herself in the mirror, checking her makeup and outfit, as per usual.  
The elevator finally stops and the two queens take a step out, walking the short distance to the door of Katya's apartment. When they get to the door Trixie doesn't bother knocking, simply opening the door and walking in.

The two of them notice that the apartment is completely silent, so they go looking for the blonde queen. They find her sitting in the lounge, on her phone, and they sneak up behind her. They mouth to each other the numbers from three to one, each of them placing a hand on each of Katya's shoulders. Katya screams, turning around as fast as possible, stumbling as she does so.  
"What the fuck!" She shouts, realising who the two people in front of her are. Trixie and Violet look at each other, the two of them grinning mischievously. "No!" Katya shouts again, an angered look on her face. "What are you even doing here!"  
"We thought we'd drop in and see you" Trixie replies, her mischievous smile turning sweet, "did you not miss us?" She asks, the eye contact she makes with the still angry queen before her suddenly very awkward.  
"Yes, I did, but you can't be here right now" Violet crosses her arms in response, unamused by Katya's broad answer.  
"Why not?" Violets tone is both cocky and annoyed as she walks around to the front of the couch, taking a seat. Katya sighs, placing her head in her hands.  
"You just can't, leave. Now" Violet crosses her legs and Trixie follows her seasons winner, mirroring the actions of the synched for the heavens queen she had arrived with.  
"We are not leaving until we find out what you're hiding" Violet states, Trixie nodding in agreement.  
Katya takes in a deep breath. "Just go. You really can't be here, I'll see the two of you some other time and it really was sweet you decided to drop in but not right now, so please. please, just leave" The two queens on the couch look at each other, silently communicating. "Please?" Trixie and Violet roll their eyes at one another, standing up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'm back!" You shout from the hall, walking toward the lounge where you knew Katya will be. That's were she had been when you had left and where she would have stayed while you were gone. She always did this so you knew where to find her when you got back inside, that way you wouldn't be worried about something happening to her while you were gone.  
Upon not hearing a response you immediately walk to the lounge, and once you're at the doorframe you see why there was no response.  
Trixie Mattel and Violet Chachki are both stood in your lounge, looking between you and Katya.  
"Who's this?" Violet asks, her tone questioning with a hint of annoyance.  
"A friend" Katya mutters, the two of you maintaining eye contact. You can see from the look in her eyes the meeting was not planned, the two of you had decided you didn't want anyone to know for as long as possible, and for two years you'd managed to keep it on the down low. You take in a long deep breath.  
"I'm here doing the same as the two of you, checking up on Katya" Your voice sounds unconvincing and before Katya can stop them the queens in the middle have darted off in opposite directions, Trixie towards the bedroom, Violet the bathroom. You and Katya quickly dart in opposite directions, each after one of the girls.  
By the time you get to Violet she already knows, and when she hears you enter she turns and looks at you with a smirk on her face. She runs past you and out of the room, in the direction of Trixie. You chase after her and you find Trixie and Violet in the lounge, whispering. Katya runs into the room, her facial expression both guilty ad shameful. You offer a small smile to her and the corners of her mouth twitch, but she doesn't smile.

"How long have you two been fucking behind our backs?" Trixie asks rather playfully. Katya shakes her head, averting her eyes to the floor. "Come on" she presses the subject, suddenly serious, looking at you instead. You simply glare at her.  
"You sneaky bitches" Violet points at Katya, moving towards her slowly. Trixie does the same, but in your direction. You see Violet stand behind Katya, and you know Trixie is mirroring her every move. Trixie moves toward you, and you can smell her perfume as she pushes you toward Katya.  
"Can I just say? You smell so good. So damn good" You whisper. You can't see the queen behind her roll her eyes and smirk as she pushes you toward Katya, Violet pushing the bright red queen toward you. 

It doesn't take long for both you and Katya to be right next to each other, so close you're touching.  
"Prove us wrong then" Trixie says, and you see Violet mouthing something to her. You make eye contact with Katya, who just shrugs. You see Violet's hand reach up, behind Katya's head. Before you know it yours and Katya's heads are being forced together. Your lips touch and you tense up, trying not to make it seem like you and Katya are anything other than friends, but you know she's finding it hard. This was the first time the two of you had kissed since she'd left, and you missed it, and so did she.  
Not a moment later you feel the pressure disappear from behind your head, so you go to move away.  
Katya stops you, one hand in your hair, the other around your waist as she pulls you closer, having missed having you so close to her in the time she'd been away.  
You enjoy the kiss, relaxing into it, forgetting about the two that had put you in the situation.  
Finally you pull away, your breathing significantly heavier than it was beforehand, and your eyelids flutter open. Immediately you make eye contact with Katya, her brilliant blue-grey eyes piercing deep into your soul. 

"I wish someone would look at me like that" You hear Trixie say in the background, ruining the moment completely.  
"Keep dreaming" Violet replies. Katya gives you a smile, and you give her one back. You see her eyes glance down to your lips, the smile getting a small bit bigger, causing you to chuckle, knowing you've now got bright red lipstick on your lips.  
The two of you finally separate and turn to see Trixie and Violet still staring at you, both of them glowing with happiness and a hint of smugness knowing their little hunch was correct.. You sigh in relief, feeling the weight of having to completely hide your relationship disappearing from your shoulders.

"So," Trixie grins looking between the two of you, "When's the wedding?"


	6. Adore Delano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore needs help, and she finds in in the most unexpected way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Kat, sorry this took so long but I hope the chapter in itself makes up for that.  
> Requests are open for queen x reader, queen x queen available in my other book, link in the summary of chapter one. But requests may take a little longer due to the damage to my tendons in my wrist; but I am going to get them done as soon as I can x
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my previous oneshots and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Slowly you wander down the empty halls, knowing you're already late for class. You weren't too bothered, after all, it wasn't your favourite lesson to go to. The halls were silent, the sound of your converse on the once white tiles the only thing in earshot. Not many classes were held in this part of the school, partially due to a mass gas leak last term, partially due to the fact it was about ready for falling down. But the school still insists on it being used, not wanting to be wasting funds keeping an unused building running.  
You pause, hearing the jingling of metal around the corner you were about to turn around. You think it sounds like keys, so you know it isn't a teacher. They don't carry keys, the doors are never locked.  
You decide to walk around the corner and face whoever is making all the noise. You creep around, careful not to make a sound, seeing the long, wavy black hair of the person before you. They don't notice you, so you clear your throat. They jump, turning to face you with quick succession, and you see the shock on their face for a few short seconds.  
"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" You ask the girl.  
"Shouldn't you?" She replies, looking you up and down, noticing you are obviously not a teacher.  
"I don't want to" You say, leaning against the rusty locker, failing to notice that the door's hinges are ready for giving in until it is too late. You land on the floor with a quiet 'thud', the sound of the locker door hitting the ground creating a large 'crash' as it hits the floor. You look at the girl and she looks at you, the two of you beginning to giggle. 

"Who's there?!" Your giggling is interrupted as the loud male voice shakes down the hall. She offers a hand to help you up and you stare at each other for a second.  
"Skive?" You ask. She shrugs in return.  
"Party" With that the two of you take off running in the opposite direction to the voice, running up the stairs that had not yet fallen through. You had to be careful not to fall through the rotting panelling, but the two of you somehow made it to the top, three flights up, finding a sturdy part of the floor and sitting on it together, staring through a part of collapsed wall toward the rest of the school.

"You know" You begin "it's just occurred to me we've been up here all this time, just talking about ourselves, and I don't even know your name" You say. Adore looks off into the distance nodding to herself. "I'm y/n" You say, holding your hand out for her to shake.  
"Adore" she replies, and your hands join. She doesn't just shake your had but she pulls you in for a hug. "You're cool, what's your star sign?" She asks suddenly.  
"I don't know" you say with a shrug.  
"Well I'm a libra" she says and you smile, not knowing exactly what it means.  
"Cool" is all you can bring yourself to say.  
"Party" she shrugs, staring back off into the distance.

"How long have we actually been here?" She asks quietly. The two of you are laid staring up at into a sky of a million and one colours, the sun setting. It seemed late but the days were drastically shorter than they had been a few months ago, winter settling in.  
"I don't know" you reply, turning your head to look at her. Adore was still staring up at the sky, her extremely 7light green eyes reflecting the pink sky she was gazing into. She turns suddenly, staring you in the eye.  
"Why don't we spend the night here?" She asks. You shrug, and the two of you stand. "I'll meet you by the gates in half an hour" she says quickly, running off toward the stairs. You follow hurriedly after her, running home to stuff some stuff in your backpack, nervous about spending the night in a decaying building.

 

In half an hour on the dot you and Adore are both stood by the gates, and you walk back onto the school grounds. It's 3:45pm and the gates are open till 5, when the clubs end. After that the school would be locked and you and Adore would be spending the night alone in the dark.  
The two of you creep past the astro-turf to the building you had spent the day in; due to the doors being unlocked you have easy access to the building.  
You grab the flashlight from your pocket and see Adore has done the same, and the two of you use the dim beams of light to navigate your way up the stairs.  
It's not as easy as it was when the halls were filled with light but the two of you manage to get to the third floor. The two of you are careful as you find a spot to sit, the floor in places looking unsupported and weak. You eventually find your way to the very same spot you were in earlier on in the day and sit there, pulling a thickish blanket from your bag and setting it on the floor. Adore joins you quickly and the two of you gaze out into the vast, dark sky, now only lit with a thousand pin pricks of light.

The darkness is interrupted with the flicker of yellow light and you see Adore lighting a candle from the corner of your eye. You shrug it off, but the room gets double as bright in ten seconds. You decide to actually look over, seeing Adore with six candles before her, lighting them one by one. She looks up to see you looking at her, the two of you making eye contact. "What?" She asks, the candle light flickering as her breath moves the air around the flame. "Nothing" You reply and she looks back down, moving her head slightly so her hair doesn't catch alight. "Party" Adore lights the final candle and sits back, gazing into the still sky above. You lie back and stare up at the sky, glancing over at Adore every now and then, only to see her sat in the very same position, eyes fixated on the balls of fire many millions of light years away. Satisfied with her presence you smile to yourself, your eyes returning to the sky above. You doubt you'll get any sleep, but it's something you're not bothered about. After all, you are spending the night with somebody who came into your life unexpectedly and has suddenly become closer to you than anyone else has ever been.


	7. Raja Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months and months of begging you finally let Raja pick out an outfit for you to model, not realising there was more to what she was asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This was requested by lisawies, sorry it has taken a little while but it's here!  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Requests are open for both this and my other ship edition book (link in first chapter summary)  
> But they will be slower due to tendon damage in my wrist but I will still get them done asap for you!  
> I have one pending so for now I hope you enjoy this!

"I'll be back in a second!" Raja shouted, voice full of excitement as she runs out of the room. You let out a soft sigh, beginning to ever so slightly regret your decision. You had finally agreed to let Raja dress you up, knowing how desperate she was to do it. You had been reluctant before but it was her birthday, and she had convinced you to let her. You were slightly anxious upon seeing her excitement but you decided to just get it over with and hope she wouldn't ask you again later.   
Raja runs back into the room, carrying with her what looked like five tonnes clothing.   
"So" She begins, her voice bubbling with excitement, "You're going to pick out your favourite outfit and out it on. Oh, and once you've found the right outfit I'm styling your hair then doing your makeup, and then we're going out" Her final three words echoed in your head, and you could feel your anxiety nagging at you. But you were here now, and there was no backing down. You nod, biting the inside of your lip, seeing  Raja has already sorted the outfits onto the bed. There were four of them, and you didn't know where to start. Your goal was to only try on one outfit and have that work, after all, this is a bedroom, not a runway.

"So, which one do you want to try first" She asks, gesturing to the four outfits precariously picked out by her brilliantly high fashion mind. You shrugged and she picked up the second outfit to the left. "I think this one will look good on you" She said, forcing you into the bathroom, throwing the clothes behind you for you to catch, which you did. Just.  
The door slammed behind you, and you had the feeling Raja was stood just outside, waiting for you to get changed, eager to see what you looked like.   
The outfit wasn't too much, and looking at the articles desperately you thought that maybe this experience wouldn't be as bad as you thought it might be.   
You struggle into the skin tight black jeans, the feeling of the material clinging to your legs causing you to feel self conscious, but you fasten them anyway.  
Next you find the shirt, but you see the corset on the floor and sigh. You place it on your torso and unlock the door.  
"I thought you'd miss this part out" Raja giggles to herself "I won't lace it too tight, I know they aren't the most comfortable of things" You nod, closing your eyes, bracing yourself. Raja is careful not to hurt you as she laces the corset, asking you every few minutes if you are okay or if she is hurting you.   
You answer with a simple "no" every time, knowing that she wouldn't hurt a fly unless it came for her.

It didn't take long for Raja to be done, and quite frankly you were overjoyed to have it over with, sliding the tight shirt over your head.  
You stood for a moment, studying the outfit in the mirror, nodding slightly in approval.  
"Perfect, now for hair and makeup" You roll your eyes and chuckle as Raja runs out of the bathroom, only to return not a second later with a large bag and a stool. She sits you down and unzips the bag. Inside you see a whole plethora of makeup products, and you begin to wonder just what she was planning to do with your face.  
You don't say anything as she pulls out an eyeshadow pallet, closing your eyes obediently when she tells you to.  
Just like before Raja is careful, only this time not to poke you in the eye with liquid eyeliner. You sit and wait patiently as she applies all kinds of magical concoctions to your face, staying quiet and doing what she asks. You knew she isn't going to make you look a fool, being a professional makeup artist and all, but you cant help but wonder what exactly you are going to look like. 

"Can I see now?" You ask as she moves away, grabbing a hairbrush, comb, hairspray and curling irons from her bag.  
"No" She replies. "You can see when I'm finished" You groan, slumping your shoulders forward. Raja chuckles and sits you back up straight, beginning to work her magic on your hair.  
You hum quietly to yourself as she fiddles about with it, using more hairspray in the space of five minutes than you have in your whole life.  
All the while you sit and stare patiently out of the window, the summer sun low in the sky. It was half six when your appearance changing adventure had begun, and you were sure it was at least eight. You were beginning to get rather fidgety, and despite Raja demanding you kept deadly still, at this point you were finding it hard. You were getting pins and needles in your left leg from having your legs crossed for so long, and you were sure if you were to try and stand now you would fall straight back down.  
"Done" Raja finally says, and you breath a long, desperate sigh of relief, until she motions for you to get up and you give her an uncertain look. Your legs felt like jelly and you could feel all your nerve endings going wild but still you push yourself up onto shaky legs, the fact you're wearing heels making the situation a whole lot worse. You slowly make your way over to the other side of the room, where the mirror is neatly mounted on the wall. You manage to maintain your balance all the way over there, and when you finally catch a glimpse of yourself you blink, not quite believing you are staring at yourself.  
You stand in awe, the whole outfit with the makeup and hair creating a completely flawless look, and you find yourself with a huge smile plastered across your features. 

You finally avert your eyes away from yourself when Raja comes into view behind you. She has touched up her makeup, and looks as perfect as ever. You turn to her, careful not to lose your balance in the heels, and she looks you up and down.  
"Perfect." She says with a smile, opening her arms. You step forwards, embracing her.  
"Thank you" you say, Raja simply shrugging.  
"It's my job" She chuckles, opening the bathroom door and swiftly exiting. You follow behind her, standing in the doorframe as she puts the remainder of the things she had previously gotten out away, turning to you.   
"So?" She says, motioning for you to follow her towards the door, "shall we go out? It's my birthday after all" You nod and roll your eyes a little, the smile returning to your lips.

"You know" You begin, turning your head briefly to face Raja from the drivers seat of the car while the lights are red, "I might let you do me up more often." 


	8. Bianca Del Rio - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show you head back to Bianca's place, the two of you deciding to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. This chapter came a little slow, but with it being the holidays I've been with family and haven't really had much of a chance to write, but here it is.  
> This was requested by AbraxasBelzebub, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also, if you want to request queen x reader feel free!  
> If you'd like to read queen x queen go check out my other book, link in chapter 1's summary!

The drive is over quickly and only small talk occurring between you and the man you now know as Roy on the way here.  
It seems strange seeing the man behind the makeup, behind Bianca, after all, at this point you only really know Bianca.  
His few questions on whether or not you know who he is has left you in a state of confusion, of course you don't know who he is, you've never seen him before in your life. And anyway, even if you did know who he was, why is it such a big deal? What is he hiding?

You get to his place, and it is clean, not the neatest but still very tidy. He guides you into the lounge, which is joined onto the kitchen by an open double door frame. The lounge is spacious, and consists of the colours white, red and black. Given what he was wearing earlier you thought it odd the chosen colour scheme, but decided not to question the lack of colour in the room, especially in comparison to the outfit he had been wearing beforehand.  
Before he had been wearing a yellow tropical looking dress with all sorts of bright colours on it, and a bright yellow flowery thingy in his jet black wig, even now being in what must be his regular clothes he is wearing a blue button up top under a red jumper, jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Needless to say you are clueless with fashion, but even from your lack of knowledge on the subject you thought there'd be a little more colour, especially given his personality.  
He disappears into the kitchen, and you look out of the huge floor to ceiling window, which you quickly notice is actually sliding glass doors, seeing the classic skyline right from where you stand. The apartment is quite far out from the city centre but it allows for an amazing view.  


Roy, or Bianca, which you still feel compelled to call him, returns a moment later with two empty glasses and a rather nice looking bottle of wine.  
"It's (insert wine of choice here)" He gives you a hopeful smile, "Is this okay?" you nod, knowing deep down it's your favourite, but you don't want to say anything so you don't drink too much. You might ruin your chances of having a new friend.  
"I'm guessing your friends dragged you to my show" he says, smiling to himself.   
"Sort of yeah" you reply, watching as he slowly pours the wine into the glasses.  
"I thought so" he chuckles handing the half full glass to you. You take a sip, smiling internally at the taste you like so much. The two of you sit in silence for a while, not entirely too sure what to say to one another. As you sit and think you remember your conversation from earlier, deciding that asking what he mean was the easiest thing to ask.  
"So" you begin, "what did you mean when you were asking if I knew who you were?" you ask and he flashes you a smile.  
"How about I show you my most prized possession?" he stands, offering you a hand, which you take.

You allow Roy to lead you around the apartment, you not knowing where anything is. It doesn't take long for the two of you to come to a the white door, which you presume is the door to his room.  
"It's just in here" he says. "close your eyes" He smiles sweetly, and you close your eyes, slightly nervous, wondering what he means by his most prized possession.  
hearing the door open you are tempted to open your eyes, but don't. A slight tug on your hand signifies Roy wanting you to follow him, so you do.  
"You can sit down here" he says, and you feel for a seat. Feeling the bed behind you, carefully you lower yourself onto it, keeping your eyes shut. "You can open them now" You open your eyes, looking around the room first. You spot a few clothes strewn in the corner by the wardrobe, but a sparkle in the light catches your eye before you have the chance to spot anything else.  
You turn your head to the shelf, standing up to get a closer look. Rested upon it is a most beautiful, diamond encrusted crown. "Wow" you say, closing your mouth, trying not to seem overly enthusiastic over the two sparkling items.  
"I, or well Bianca, won them" he says. It did come with a staff as well, but I passed that on to my successor Violet, she won the next season, I got to keep the crown though"  
"Is this what you meant?" you say, and he nods.  
"Most people that come to my shows know I won season 6 of Rupauls Drag Race, so it's kind of odd to meet someone at a show who doesn't know who I am" You avert your eyes to look at his face, and see he is looking down at the crown, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"What was it like to win?" you ask, watching as he thinks.  
"After months of challenges it felt good to win, a relief almost. It was hard not being able to talk to family and friends, because when you leave for the show you aren't allowed to tell anyone where you're going or contact anyone while there"  
"That sounds difficult, I couldn't live without my two best friends" Roy laughs at this and you give him a questioning look, "What?"  
"You'd miss the two that forced you along to see me, where you were targeted most of the night" you shrug and nod.  
"You have a good point" you say, and he smiles.

The two of you had returned to the lounge and were now sat beside each other, staring out of the window. You are sat closer to Roy than you should be, only having met him this evening, but it feels right. It is probably just an in the moment thing, something that doesn't happen very often. You smile to yourself as you watch the busy city street moving down below, happy to be in the moment with a new friend. 


	9. Rupaul pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru finally decides to admit to you what she has been trying to since the beginning of season 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Petrova4551, I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Requests are open so feel free to request queen x reader here, and if yu want to see queen x queen there is a likn in the first chapter, ready and waiting for you :)
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!

"So, this season huh?" you ask, and Ru just flashes you a grin.  
"Nope. I'm not telling you the challenges I have in store for the girls" you roll your eyes. This was the third time tonight you had tried to get a little hint of something from the supermodel of the world, but she never gave in, refusing to you any information on the subject what so-ever.  
"Oh come on" you laugh. Ru shakes her head and chuckles, a shy smile making its way onto her her glossy lips.  
"Can we go for a walk?" Ru asks, you nod and she stands, you following shortly after. 

You and Ru leave the restaurant, Ru having left quite a large tip and the money on the check, insisting she paid for it all.  
Reluctantly you had let her, and after a few minutes of finishing off drinks the two of you are finally on your way out. 

The sun is long past setting, the jet black sky above clear, the stars shining brightly down upon you and Ru.  
The two of you walk in silence to the car park, both getting in your car.  
You don't put the keys in the exhaust, instead opting to sit and wait for conversation. 

"Are you excited to be a part of the production team?" Ru asks. Her voice is soft as she questions you, and you stop and think about it for a second.  
You are now no longer just part of the camera crew, soon you will be working with the others at the head, including Ru herself, coming up with ideas for new episodes and things to do outside of the show to help the community expand. 

"I-Well yes. But I will miss the guys behind the cameras" You smile thinking of the good times you and the guys have had over the past couple of years working together, all the laughs and nights out where you've all just had a bit of fun rather than letting your work ethics become who you all are.  
But now it feels different, like you won't have that relationship with the guys anymore because you're not working as closely with them.  
But Ru wants you as part of the production team, if she didn't you wouldn't have been offered. 

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything different. You and the others have really built up quite the relationship over the years" Ru's voice brings you back to reality, and you nod in agreement.  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
"You don't have to take this position Y/n" Ru begins, but you stop her, you don't want to feel guilty for choosing this.  
"I should, and besides, I'll still get to see them and work quite closely with them" Ru nods "It's not like I'm completely abandoning them for a new job" you shrug.  
"I guess not, but I still want you to think abut it before you sign the contract. I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with your co-workers" you can hear a sad tone in the queens voice, and you can't help but wonder whether it was actually a mutual idea to have you promoted. 

The two of you ride down the city streets in silence, neither of you wanting to peak up despite the thoughts running through your mind over and over again.  
You want to say something so so badly, but you can't seem to string a sentence together to do so. 

"Y/n" you jump slightly, gripping the steering wheel just a little tighter, "I need to tell you something" you turn down the radio just the slightest so you can hear her a bit better, nodding while keeping your eyes on the road.  
"What is it, Ru?" you ask, slamming your breaks on as the car in front desperately tries to stop before the lights. You slam your hand into the centre of the wheel, the cars horn going off loudly at the driver. You see them turn to look, flipping them off and rolling your eyes. Ru lets out a little giggle and you glance at her with a questioning look.  
"Sorry, it's just your road rage is so far off the scale" she composes herself. "Anyway, I have been meaning to tell you for quite some time but I.. I suppose I just never really got the chance. After all, I'm an introvert acting as an extrovert and I could never really see past my own anxiety to be able to say.. any of this really" You nod, notifying her that you are listening. 

"Fuck it, I like you Y/n, a lot" your eyes go wide and you indicate, pulling over and out of peoples way before stopping the car and turning to look at her.  
"You- You like me?" you stutter out and she nods. You turn to look out of the windscreen, taking in the words that just came out of Rupaul's mouth. 

"You- Wha- How?" you manage to get out a moment later, and Ru shrugs.  
"I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about you. You're something else Y/n, and I just. I think I'm in love with you"  
You blink a couple times, snapping your jaw shut since it had dropped open at the word love, and you can't help but feel a smile creep onto your face.  
"You know what Ru? I've wanted to tell you the same thing for such a long time but it always felt sort of weird and never the right time" 

The two of you stare at each other for a while, neither one of you knowing what to say, neither one of you wanting to say anything and ruin the moment.  
You are overcome by a feeling of warmth as you stare, not noticing Ru's hand moving to hold yours.  
When Ru's hand touches yours your hand tingles, sending an unnoticeable shiver down your spine. You do the same in return, loosely holding her hand.

"So" Ru starts, "Could tonight be considered a first date?" You smile and shake your head a little.  
"I suppose it could Ru, I suppose it could"


End file.
